


Just A Touch

by mickeym



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Danny's knee really hurts. Steve's more aware than Danny realizes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and then tucked it away and forgot about it. I've dusted it off, and thought I'd toss it out and see what y'all think. (And boy, do I have the new-fandom!wobbles here.) Hope y'all enjoy it :)

It's not like he expected McGarrett to sweep him up into his arms and carry him around, or anything. He's not a pretty, pretty princess. But would it have killed the guy to slow down? Just a little? Jesus.

By the time they get back to HQ Danny's knee is throbbing in time with his heart beat. He pops four Advil as soon as he sits down, and rifles through his desk for the Tylenol he knows is in there somewhere. Much as he'd like to, he's not taking the prescription stuff until they're done for the day and he's safely home. He doesn't like to think of himself as paranoid, but Danny doesn't trust Steve not to herd them off into some death-defying chase, the adrenaline-junkie freak, and if he has to go, Danny wants to be stone cold sober and rational.

Because _one_ of them needs to be.

There's a mountain of paperwork to finish up – sometimes Danny wonders if Steve pulls some of the shit he pulls just to make more – and so he chases his Advil with a couple of extra-strength Tylenol, swallowing them down with some cold coffee left forgotten on his desk, and settles down to sort through the ream or two of paperwork (in triplicate) that being partnered with Steve McGarrett seems to produce.

He sticks his foot up on the cardboard box tower leftover from unpacking his desk, and tries not to wince when things shift and pull in ways they're not supposed to. Not great, not even ideal, but it'll do. At least he's off it for the moment.

~~~~~

Danny's about halfway through the stack when a shadow falls across his desk at the same time Steve bangs his knuckles on the door in an approximation of a knock. Even _knowing_ who it is, he still jerks, and the box tower shifts and his leg falls.

"Goddamn, mother-fucking, cock-sucking—" He breaks off at the amused expression on Steve's face. "Oh, what, my being in pain amuses you?"

"No, but your mouth does. And you told me to watch my language around Gracie?" The half-smile fades when Danny shifts slowly, trying not to jostle anything too much. The throbbing was just starting to ease up, too. "Hang on, don't go anywhere."

Danny bites down on the growl that wants out, and hollers at Steve's back, "I'm leaving right now to run a 10K. See you later!"

He's not a wuss; he's been shot, for Chrissakes. But there's something about it being the knee, and you can't move at all without something flexing, and it's been one hell of a day, for all that he sat through a lot of it. He closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing; tries to relax his body.

He's almost there, the throbbing easing up again when he hears a quiet scraping noise. Gentle hands lift his leg slowly, settling it onto something very soft. Danny's just opened his mouth to ask Steve where the hell he found a _pillow_ , when Steve eases his shoe off, and then his sock, and then pushes at Danny's pants until his knee is bared.

The icepack stings at first, it's so cold against his skin, but then it just starts to feel good. Danny thinks he can feel the chill seeping down through swollen tissues, soothing them. He cracks one eye open to see Steve squatting beside him, big hands fussing with the icepack to get it placed just so, then staying, framing the icepack. Hot hands, warmth mixing with the cold and leaving Danny with goose bumps.

"Kono went to get some dinner for us," Steve says, all casual, like he's not _right there_ , practically caressing Danny's leg. "She ought to be back pretty soon. We'll keep the ice on until then."

Danny opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before settling on, "okay." He doesn't have a clue what else to say, and words seem extraneous right now, anyway.

He leans back and closes his eyes again, letting himself enjoy the gentle brush of Steve's thumbs against his skin.

~fin~


End file.
